supernaturalbrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Impala
thumb|300pxO Impala é da marca Chevrolet Impala 1967 preto, pertence a Dean Winchester . Ela foi passada a ele por seu pai , que o comprou em 1973 depois de Dean convence-lo a comprar mais de um VW Van 1964 no episódio "No Inicio". Segundo Dean, o carro tem motor 327 e um carburador Barrel Quatro. É portador de um condado de Sedgwick, Kansas licença (embora a sua cidade natal de Lawrence, Kansas é realmente no condado de Douglas) placa KAZ 2Y5, uma referência para o Kansas, os Winchesters "Estado de origem, e 2005, ano da série estreou. A partir do episódio 2.20 " Apenas um Sonho ", o carro ostenta um novo Ohio placa de licença (CNK 80Q3) para ajudar os irmãos em se esconder do FBI. O porta malas possui um arsenal de armas que são modificados e criados para auxiliar os Winchesters em suas atividades de caça.Dean se refere ao Impala carinhosamente como "Baby". História O carro foi um destaque na série, começando com o teaser do piloto que mostra John Winchester segurando seus dois filhos como ele se senta no carro e vê a sua casa queimar. O carro é bem mais precioso de Dean, e ele protege-lo com quase a mesma ferocidade com que ele protege sua família. Apesar disso, no entanto, ele ataca de trás do carro com um pé de cabra depois de uma conversa com Sam no episódio "Everybody Loves A Clown", devido à pressão do segredo de seu pai moribundo sobre Sam. O carro havia sido danificado quando um caminhão semi-lo pego de surpresa no final da 1 ª temporada. No episódio piloto, o porta malas é revelado para segurar armas diferentes para lutar contra o sobrenatural. Depois de Sam herda o carro após a morte de Dean no final da terceira temporada, ele renova o rádio com um iPod. O carro é mais tarde voltou a Dean na 4 ª temporada, quando Dean volta do inferno. Ele teve alguns danos menores aqui e ali em vários episódios e até teve anjos e demônios (uma vez ao mesmo tempo) no banco de trás. Na 5 ª temporada, é o Impala e todas as suas memórias que ajuda a empurrar Sam Lúcifer e pular no buraco. Na 6 ª temporada, como o Dean, o Impala está aposentado. Isso até perto do final de, quando Dean retorna à caça. Impala não ficar assim por muito tempo. Logo após ser destruido no final da sexta temporada , Dean vai para corrigir o Impala, devido a ser a única coisa que ele pode fazer. Com a ajuda de Sam Winchester e Bobby Singer , o Impala está totalmente reparado. Devido à clonagem Leviatãs eles e dirigindo um Impala idênticos, tinham de esconder o Impala a fim de não ser detectada. O carro permanece no bloqueio. Dean tem impulsionado vários carros no lugar da Impala, muitos dos quais ele tem mostrado descontentamento.thumb|250px A partir de A Sobrevivência do Mais Apto, Dean pede a Castiel por um favor que ele não vai lutar. Ele pede a ele para levá-lo ao seu amado Impala e anuncia que,Dick Roman sabe que eles estão vindo então ele vai com um estrondo. Ele é visto dirigindo por Meg através do logotipo Sucrocorp para fazer uma impressão e levar os Leviatãs para com ele como Sam, Dean e Castiel ir atrás de Dick. Após o retorno de Dean do purgatório, ele descobriu que a Impala tinha sido totalmente reparado após Sam contou a ele sobre o ano anterior, embora não novas modificações foram feitas a ele, que fez Dean feliz, considerando que a última vez que Dean foi afastado por um ano, Sam tinha feito várias adições modernas para o carro. Quando Dean cheira cão no carro, Sam afirma não saber o que ele está falando, mas depois admite que atingiu um cão com o Impala que o levou a conhecer Amelia Richardson . Depois, ele levou o cão em torno do carro, irritante Dean como ele não gosta de cães e não quer que eles em seu carro precioso ( Temos de Falar Sobre Kevin ). À medida que os Leviatãs se foram, Sam e Dean voltar a usar o Impala em vez de carros roubados. Quando garagem do Bunker for encontrado, Dean armazena o Impala lá. ( Slumber Party ) Depois de tomar o controle total de Sam, Gadreel usa o Impala para se locomover, pois ele não pode mais teletransporte, mas ajuda Dean, Castiel e Crowley encontrá-lo enquanto ele corre uma luz vermelha no seu caminho para encontrar Abner e matá-lo . Após Gadreel é capturado, Dean recupera o carro. ( Road Trip ) Depois de recuperar a primeira lâmina , Sam e Dean voltar para o Impala para encontrá-lo saqueado por demônios que trabalham para Abaddon . As enfermarias no porta-malas do Impala manteve esse seguro, mas Abaddon tinha "Tenha medo, sua rainha" digitado no lado do carro em Enochian. ( Lâmina Runners ) Em Out of the Darkness, Into the Fire , após a Escuridão é lançada, ela lava sobre o Impala, balançando o carro quando de repente Dean desaparece à medida que a Escuridão puxa-o para fora para falar com ele. Sam é nocauteado e acorda para o chifre do Impala saindo, mas nenhum dano significativo contrário. No bebê , todo o episódio ocorre do ponto de vista do carro. Durante uma visão, Sam vê um ser para ele aparecer sob a forma de um jovem John Winchester, que dirige o Impala no sonho ao falar com Sam. Dean depois propositadamente trava o carro, enquanto o vice-Donelly é arremessado através dele de cabeça. A luta final tem lugar no banco de trás e termina com Dean decapitar Donelly batendo a porta traseira esquerda na cabeça três vezes. Devido ao conflito com os monstros, vidros dianteiros e traseiros do Impala são quebrados, a parte traseira sendo de tiros de Sam e, embora o Impala é executado, é difícil ligar o motor. No final do episódio, Sam chama o Impala sua casa como eles vão embora. Carros que Dean também usou: *2,02 Todo mundo ama um palhaço: Dean e Sam pedir uma primeira geração (1984-1990) Dodge 'woody' Caravana de Bobby. Dean reclama que o faz se sentir "como uma mãe do futebol." *4,01 Lazarus Rising: Dean unidades do posto de gasolina para Bobby, depois de sua ressurreição em 1962 superior Monterey Mercury rígido. O número da placa é V6R 1G3. *6,01 Exile on St rede: No início da sexta temporada, quando ele está vivendo com Lisa e Ben, e não a caça, Dean dirige um Ford Pickup Truck 1988 F250. *6,17: Na realidade alternativa criada quando o Titanic não afunda, Impalas Chevy não existem. Em vez disso, Dean dirige um Ford Mustang 1967 *Depois de Os Leviatãs (Disfarçado como Sam e Dean.) Ir em uma matança (enquanto estiver dirigindo um Impala 67) fazendo com que o Sam real e Dean se tornar América 2 criminosos mais procurados. Frank Deeraux aconselha os rapazes a travar o Impala para evitar a detecção. Nos episódios seguintes, os meninos dirigir: *7,06 Slash Fiction: Sam e Dean roubar um 1983 Pontiac Acadian. Dean não gosta da decoração do cavalo no carro. Ele expressa o seu desagrado para Sam. *Os 7,07 Mentalists: Após sair de um reitor restraunt rouba um unresstored (mas trabalhar) 1970 Dodge Challenger. Dean parece gostar do carro no entanto, está revoltado com a bagunça deixada no banco do passageiro pelo proprietário. *7,11 Adventures in Babysitting: Dean chega na casa de Frank Deveraux em um Buick 1969 Edição Especial. *7,12 Time After Time Ater Time: Dean dirige 1940 Elliot Ness 'Black Plymouth Road King. *7,13 As meninas fatia: Dean dirige um marrom 1971 Buick Riviera. *Menagerie Mágico 7,14 Plucky Penywhistle de: Dean dirige um Golden Brown 1973 Mercury Cougar. *7,15 Repo Man: Dean dirige um preto Pontiac Trans Am 1977. Este é o primeiro carro reitor conseguir que ele parece gostar, como ele expressa preocupação que cão Jeffery vai fazer xixi no banco de trás, se deixados sozinhos. *7,16 Fora com o velho: Dean dirige uma caminhonete preta, provavelmente uma GMC. *7.17. Dean dirige um preto 1970 Dodge Charger. Neste episódio é mostrar que cada carro Dean roubou ele manteve trenchcoat Castiel no tronco. *7,18 Party On, Garth: Dean conduz um 1778/9 Maroon Pacer AMC. Garth afirma que é um "passeio agradável." No entanto, ele pode ter sido a ser sarcástico. *7.20 A menina com o Dungeons and Dragons Tattoo : Dean dirige um AMC Matador branco (início e meados dos anos 70) Dean e o Impala Dean eo Impala tiveram uma longa, amando história juntos. Dean recebeu o Impala como um presente para seu décimo oitavo aniversário. Desde então, ele tem se importava para ele e até mesmo fixa-lo quando ele foi destruído no acidente de carro no final da temporada 1. Embora às vezes ele reage com raiva para ele, ele ama muito e muitas vezes fala com ele como se era um ser humano e não um objeto chamando-o de "Baby". Quando Bela reboca o carro longe, ele está muito chateado. Mais tarde, quando ele é forçado a esconder o carro, ele é, novamente, muito chateado com esse fato. Dean ia dar Bobby da Impala enquanto se prepara para entregar a Miguel. Armas no Porta-Malas O tronco da Impala contém um armas maciças Aresenal. Eles são todos personalizados para lutar contra criaturas sobrenaturais. O são os vários tipos diferentes de:thumb|left|218px *Revólveres *Shotguns *Rifles *Facas *Stakes Também visto no tronco são um lançador de granadas 37 milímetros DefTech, Brass Knuckles, um arpão, Machados, Nunchucks. Embora nenhum destes foram na tela. Existem também vários tipos de munição, incluindo, prata, ferro e escudos Salt Rock, bem como balas padrão para cada arma. A partir do episódio 6 ª Temporada O Terceiro Homem, A quantidade de armas no porta-malas aumentou muito, uma vez que todas as armas que estavam no carro de Sam foram transferidas para o Impala, depois Castiel e um Anjo Sem nome achatada-lo. O Carro Real Em uma entrevista em uma convenção, Jensen Ackles disse que a Impala principal eles usam tem um 427 e placas de derrapagem. O carro real foi comprada da família Kelley de Farmingdale, Nova Jersey, em 2005. Os Kelleys eram os donos do segundo carro, que comprou de proprietários originais. O carro foi comprado novo em 1967, Mathews Chevrolet em Farmingdale, NJ. Ele era originalmente azul bebê com o bebê interior azul e bancos corridos dupla. de fontes Para a produção do show, eles têm cerca de seis Impala, só trabalho 2. O "herói" e um "conluio" um. Rumores dizem que o som vem de uma fita, e é ainda a de um Mustang 65 em vez de um Impala 67. Isso, entretanto, não é evidente a partir da comparação destes sons particulares com o real de TV. Memórias que possui *Usado para ser carro de John.thumb|225px *Sam e Dean intitals esculpida em uma porta. *Um exército de um homem em miniatura Sam deixou preso na bandeja de cinzas. *Blocos de Lego Dean atolado nas aberturas. (Dean coloca o bloco Lego de volta a ventilação quando ele repara-lo) *Sam e Dean observar as estrelas enquanto sentado sobre ela. *Dean fez amor com Anna Milton no banco traseiro. *Salvou o mundo pelo homem do exército no cinzeiro causando Sam para retomar o controle de seu corpo de Lúcifer depois de lembrar vezes fond com Dean. *Sam atropela um cachorro com ele, levando-o a conhecer Amelia Richardson quem ele se apaixona. *Sam teve relações sexuais com uma garçonete no banco de trás. trivia C-45P4 1973 KANSAS BQN 9R3 1992–1997 KANSAS KAZ 2Y5 2005–2007 OHIO CNK 80Q3 2007— KANSAS RMD 5H2 2007 ILLINOIS E62 3015 -2011 Categoria:Objetos Categoria:Veículos